orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo Maniac 64
Nintendo Maniac 64 (also known as NM64) is an American Orange Lounge Radio listener and Chat Room user. 2010 UPDATE: He has recently discovered that he is a very rare case of a straight male kuudere/tsundere hybrid. 2013-10-28 UPDATE: I still exist. Recent activity can be found on my YouTube channel @ youtube.com/user/nintendomaniac64 or on various tech-related forums like head-fi.org, overclock.net, cen64.com, and wiihacks.com, am2r.freeforums.org, or on Type-Moon visual novel forums like nrvnqsr.com General Info * Real first name: Ron * Age: 23 (born 1990) * Sex: Male * Location: Northeast Ohio * Occupation: Hikikomori * Listener since: uhh... maybe mid 2006-ish? However "fell" away from OLR around 2009-ish. Username Origin I originally was trying to get the name "Nintendo Fanatic" on Smash Mail, but it was already taken. So I then used "Nintendo Maniac". Later on the EZBoard system, I screwed up the email address when I tried to register the name "Nintendo Maniac" and could not confirm the account nor re-create it. So I just registered under the name "Nintendo Maniac 64". Sometimes if there isn't enough room for that name, I'll use one of the following instead: * NintendoManiac64 / nintendomaniac64 * Nintendo Maniac * NintendoManiac / nintendomaniac * N.Maniac 64 / N_Maniac_64 * N.Maniac64 * NManiac64 * NM64 Background/Lifestyle Nintendo Maniac 64 is a geek with asperger's (officially diagnosed since ~2006 FYI) and is very socially awkward around people he's not very familiar with. He is usually not liked by most people and usually doesn't get along very well with others, not to mention he refuses to participate in the "dating game" (note: this appears to result in no relationships). He also has a very narrow area of interests. This usually only includes things that are related to science (especially astronomy & geology), technology (particularly computers & electronics), audio & music (usually of a electronic/trance/classical hybrid genre), anime-esque art, and at times racing (other than NASCAR), Combining these interests only makes said interest stronger, Tesla Motors particularly comes to mind (environmental sciences + computer technology + cars & racing). Even though he is quite the Japanophile, Nintendo Maniac 64 cannot handle RPGs beyond the more basic and simple ones (such as the Paper Mario Games). This is because he is ridiculously analytical and cannot just "wing it" and feels a massive need to plan out his "perfect plan" or party which is no fun. The other exception to this are games that allow anytime saving or are relatively short to play through again. Activity as an OLR listener Nintendo Maniac 64 was looking for an online radio station for video game music. Needless to say, he eventually found Orange Lounge Radio and ironically never listened to the radio stream much and just mainly listened to OLR LIVE. Inside Jokes Nintendo Maniac 64's DSL will commonly have connection stability issues in the late evening (around 8PM-11PM EST) and therefore anytime he ping timeouts in chat, it is 99.99999999...% of the time due to his DSL dying and loosing a connection. Also, his DSL may also die while playing online (such as it has done in Mario Kart DS) and can result in epic failure. Previously, DMN held contempt for NM64 over offline tracks in Mario Kart DS's wifi mode, which would cause NM64 to cower in fear every time DMN showed up. Fate/stay night He liked the Fate/stay night visual novel so much that it deserves its own section. It's awesome. I discovered the visual novel around 2008 and it was freakin amazing to the point of importing the PC-DVD version and the PS2 Realta Nua version (PC-download Realta Nua didn't exist yet - also remember I own no PlayStation consoles!). He saw the anime sometime while reading the Unlimited Blade Works route and needless to say the anime is pretty meh by comparison to the GAR-some VN. Unlike some people I actually liked the UBW movie, but perhaps that was because I was fine with it being nothing but 90 minutes of footage similar to the VN's OP videos - I wasn't expecting anything like the Fate/Zero anime (which didn't even exist at that point). Mai Waifu Visually likes long hair with bangs + moderately tsurime eyes. Personality wise am a fan of the visual novel-type of tsundere, that is they are colder and much less over-the-top than the "Shana-clone" type; modern interpretations could even be argued to be "kuutsundere", that is a kuudere-tsundere hybrid. Rin Tohsaka is an excellent example. A special mention goes to the catgirl, centaur, and lamia types of "monster girls", particularly when the above criteria is present (which is already moderately common for all three types of "monster girl" characters) Tsundere references with examples: *Visual novel-type (kuutsundere): http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/TsundereVN2_130.jpg *Light novel-type (Shana-clone): http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/TsundereM8_1748.jpg Gaming Nintendo Maniac 64 is a fan of more arcadey-style games that are not just button mashing (*cough*GodofWar*hack*choke*) and is also quite a fan of exploration-heavy games. Problem Solving elements are another trait of games that he likes because of his massive analytical-ness. As quite the audio enthusiast he is also a fan of music games, and in fact still plays StepMania to this day (2013-10-28) and have been for nearly 7 years now with over 2000 songs. Being a geek and interested in tech & science, futuristic games instantly get bonus points if they fall into one of the previous game categories and he will use such a visual theme or skin if it exists (such as CyberiaStyle for StepMania). Ironically within the last 5 years (as of 2013) 3D Mario, 3D Zelda, and 3D Metroid are arguably the least arcadey they have ever been to the point of not even having interest in the latest games in their series (though a special "what the crap?" goes to Metroid: Other M). Special mention that he really likes watching Mindcrack Ultra Hardcore but doesn't care much for the game Minecraft itself and in fact gets more enjoyment from just flying around the environment and caves (though this is usually only done when exploring Ultra Hardcore maps). Systems Owned Current Active PCs '''(as of 2013-10-28): *Desktop: http://www.overclock.net/lists/display/view/id/2530299 *HTPC: http://www.overclock.net/lists/display/view/id/5500018 *File server: http://www.overclock.net/lists/display/view/id/3626457 '''8th Generation *Original Black Nintendo 3DS, cause both DS phat's had problematic shoulder buttons! 7th Generation * Nintendo DS phat (modded with FlashMe) (silver, has a unresponsive L button unless blown "into") * Nintendo DS phat (modded with FlashMe) (blue, a free warranty extension replacement for the silver DS, R button is now unresponsive unless blown "into" but it doesn't matter since it no longer turns on ever since some jerks spread the "guts" of grapes over it and closed the hinge pushing liquid inside the system) * Wii (modded with Homebrew Channel + Bootmii and USB Loader GX for Devolution, Brawl Minus, and custom music in TrackMania: Build to Race) 6th Generation * Game Boy Advance SP (bought off a friend, NM64 accidentally ended up making the backlight not turn on) * Game Boy Advance (broken LCD screen) * Game Boy Advance (given to by friend since he got an SP and NM64's GBA's LCD broke) * Nintendo GameCube (dedicated to Game Boy Player use now) 5th Generation * Nintendo 64 * Game Boy Color * NM64 also owns 5 PS1 games that he plays in his PC with an emulator and a 360 pad 4th Generation * Sega Genesis (original model) (originally his uncle's) 2nd Generation * Atari 2600 (originally his uncles') 1st Generation * Pong (originally his uncles') External links *Nintendo Maniac 64's Website *Nintendo Maniac 64's Wikipedia profile (it's blank, add crap!) *Nintendo Maniac 64's YouTube channel *Nintendo Maniac 64's profile on the Orange Lounge Radio forum *Nintendo Maniac 64's profile on Overclock.net Category:Listeners